Il était temps
by Lion.F.I.L.W.T.Lamb
Summary: Star du lycée, Edward Cullen aime secrètement Bella Swan, une fille réservée qui est souvent la risée du lycée de Forks. Edward finira t-il par avouer ses sentiments ? Oneshot E.C/B.S


**Titre : **Il était temps

**Résumé : **Star du lycée, Edward Cullen aime secrètement Bella Swan, une fille réservée qui est souvent la risée du lycée de Forks. Edward finira t-il par avouer ses sentiments ? (Oneshot_E.C/B.S)

**Genre : **Romance

**Rating : **K+

**Disclamer : **Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**Notes : **J'ai écris ce oneshot sur un coup de tête. Une idée a germé dans mon esprit après temps de temps… J'espère que cela vous plaira ^^

Juste pour info, je suis en plein dans l'écriture d'une fiction. J'ai déjà rédigé au moins 10 chapitres mais je ne veux pas les publier tant que je n'aurais pas fini la rédaction.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

POV Edward

Depuis deux ans, j'aime secrètement la fille que l'on nomme "l'ermite" au lycée. Pourquoi? Parce que ce petit bout de femme préfère largement la compagnie d'un livre que de côtoyer des personnes. C'est sur qu'en regardant la mentalité des élèves au lycée de Forks, on comprend la raison de son choix mais peu de gens pensent comme moi. Si je l'aime secrètement, c'est parce que je suis en quelque sorte ce que l'on appelle "la star" du lycée. Pouah! Balivernes! Je déteste être la coqueluche des gens et je n'ai rien fait pour. Ce qui a fait que je suis devenu le mec le plus populaire est juste du au fait que je vais d'ici peu sortir un album. L'année dernière, j'ai chanté par hasard dans un pub pour le plaisir en chantant l'une de mes compositions et il y avait dans la salle un représentant d'un label. Il m'a aussitôt abordé après mon passage, me disant qu'il appréciait énormément mon travail et qu'il voudrait me voir en privé pour discuter de ce que je produisais. Quelques jours après, je suis allé au rendez-vous et lui est montré différentes maquettes et un mois après, je signais pour un contrat de disque. Depuis, je travaille dur sur la réalisation de mon CD et je continue pour autant à me rendre en cours comme tout le monde. Seul ennui, c'est que ma cote à augmenter en peu de temps et que je me retrouve propulser au rang de "star"! Et l'autre hic, c'est que mes anciens amis ne sont pas considérés comme assez cool auprès des élèves les plus populaires du bahut. Comme dans les autres lycées, il y a aussi à Forks, des poufs et des mecs qui ne se prennent pas pour de la merde! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je délaisse mes amis et surtout la fille de mes rêves.

Un an avant cela, j'ai fait la rencontre de Bella et je me suis lié d'amitié avec elle car nous avions du faire un projet ensemble pour les cours donc nous avions été forcé de nous voir. Bella était déjà une personne renfermée et lorsque nous avions été obligé de nous voir à plusieurs reprises pour travailler, ces moments étaient devenus pour moi, une partie de plaisir! Les peu de personnes qui réussissaient à se faire une place dans le coeur de Bella finissaient par trouver une fille fragile, intelligente, douce, aimante, charmante mais qui n'avait aucune confiance en elle et qui était extrêmement meurtrie par son passé. Bella est une fille orpheline qui a été balancé de foyer en foyer et qui a été maltraité par certaines familles. La seule chose qui la faisait encore tenir debout était les livres car ils sont son évasion, son bonheur et tout ce qu'elle n'est pas. Mais à présent, elle a trouvé une bonne famille même si Bella ne leur donne pas encore la confiance qu'elle mérite. Après tout, c'est normal après toutes ces épreuves!

Depuis, je suis resté ami avec elle car elle était tout pour moi et plusieurs de mes chansons m'avaient été inspiré par Bella et son histoire. Bien sur, je n'avais aucune honte à me promener dans les couloirs en sa compagnie et je l'avais très bien fait comprendre à qui voulait me séparer d'elle. Bella me disait souvent que je devais la laisser tomber mais moi, je tenais bon et répétais inlassablement que je me contre fichais de ces gens qui sont complètement superficiels et que tout ce que je désirais c'était rester auprès d'elle. Par contre, j'avais gardé pour moi le fait que j'étais fou amoureux de cette fille! Personne ne le savait, pas même ma soeur Alice qui était elle aussi une des seules amies de Bella. Premièrement, j'avais peur que si je l'avouais, Bella ne ressente pas la même chose. D'autre part, si au contraire elle était aussi amoureuse de moi autant que je l'étais, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle affronte ce qui allait m'arriver. Déjà qu'au lycée, cela devenait parfois effrayant l'effet que ma musique et moi pouvions causer, alors quand j'aurai enfin mon album dans les Bacs, cela devrait être encore pire. J'étais sur, connaissant Bella qu'elle se sentirait mal et qu'elle pourrait même m'inciter à être avec une autre fille parce que tout le monde dirait qu'elle n'est pas faite pour moi et qu'elle nuirait à ma réputation.

Alors que je sortais de mon cours de littérature, j'entendis des ricanements et des pleures dans le couloir. Des pleures? Bordel que ce passait-il encore dans ce putain de lycée? Curieux d'en savoir plus et surtout de savoir qui pleurait. Je me dirigeais là où les cris se faisaient plus bruyants. Au fur et à mesure que je progressais dans le couloir, je distinguais un amas de gens qui encerclait deux personnes, l'une était au sol pleurant à chaude larme et l'autre debout ricanant et continuant à insulter le pauvre innocent qui se trouvait au sol. Qui était encore le nouveau élu? Qui était encore sous la merci de ses imbéciles sans coeur? J'étais plus que frustré surtout que je n'arrivais pas à voir qui cela concernait. Je pressais donc le pas et me rapprochais du groupe. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de distinguer le bouc émissaire du jour. Et là, en à peine une minute, je devins rouge de rage et près à exploser toutes les personnes se trouvant en ce lieu et faisant du mal à Ma Bella! J'allais faire la peau à cette Jessica! Elle en plus qui me tournait toujours autour et bien, là elle baissait encore plus dans mon estime! S'en prendre à Bella! Ah non, jamais! Comme toujours, elle utilisait les mêmes moyens pour se moquer de ceux qu'elle méprisait mais je savais qu'elle avait du trouver aussi des arguments très pointus à donner à Bella et je suis sûr des arguments qui pouvaient fortement avoir un lien avec moi.

Ma Bella était recroquevillée sur elle-même et pleurait n'osant même pas se défendre contre cette perche de Jessica. Je n'en pouvais plus de la voir ainsi, je donnais donc des coups de coude dans la foule et me faufilais au centre de l'évènement. Jessica s'adressa à moi mais je n'en tenais pas compte. Je me baissais à la hauteur de Bella et l'entourais de mes bras. Doucement je marmonnais l'une de mes musiques pour l'apaiser. Derrière mon dos, Jessica continuait son speech en disant que je devais laisser Bella à ses services et que je devrais revoir la liste de mes amis. Mais putain que quelqu'un la fasse taire!

- Bella, murmurais-je tout bas. Bella, ne fais pas attention. Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'en vaut pas le coup. J'avais dit tout cela très bas pour que seule elle m'entende.

Elle releva doucement son visage rougie par les pleures et je pus dès lors me fondre dans ses iris chocolats striées par les larmes mais pourtant magnifique.

- Pourquoi restes-tu mon ami? Tu vois bien que je ne suis rien et que je n'en vaux pas l'affaire.

- Non! Ne dis pas ça! Tu es bien mieux que Jessica! Tu es parfaite et généreuse.

- Arrête de jouer la comédie. Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi un mec comme toi s'intéressait à moi et je n'ai toujours pas de réponse. A quoi je te sers? Suis-je un pigeon qui t'aide dans tes moments de faiblesses car je suis la seule qui puisse te comprendre? Expliques-moi pourquoi es-tu mon ami? Tu n'as rien à faire avec moi, tu devrais plutôt être dans le groupe qui m'encercle et se fou de moi! Répliqua t-elle tandis qu'une autre foulée de larmes la submergea.

C'était tellement dur de la voir parler de la sorte d'elle et de mon amitié envers elle mais je la comprenais et je crois qu'il était temps que j'en finisse. Il fallait que je lui dise pourquoi elle m'est si vitale, pourquoi je veux absolument être auprès d'elle. Avec douceur, j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et resserrais mon étreinte. J'embrassais délicatement son cou qui sentait la freesia et remontais mes lèvres au niveau de son oreille. Je sentais que son corps était soudain devenu fébrile entre mes mains et j'entendais encore la foule autour de nous qui jacassait encore plus qu'avant mais peu m'importait. J'allais enfin faire ma déclaration, il était temps. Peu importe que cela soit au milieu des couloirs du lycée, peu importe que cela soit aux yeux de tous, peu importe que cela soit sur un sol dur et froid. Tout ce qui comptait c'était elle et ce que j'allais faire maintenant.

- Bella, murmurais-je encore contre elle mais plus sensuellement. Bella, tu es tout pour moi. Il est temps de te dire la vérité. Je t'aime.

Elle cacha encore plus sa tête dans mon torse comme pour cacher ses émotions mais je sentais qu'elle tremblait et que son souffle devenait irrégulier.

- Depuis deux ans, je suis fou de toi c'est pour cela que je ne pouvais te laisser. C'est pour cela que je me foutais de ce que les gens pensaient de toi car moi, je savais qui tu étais et je savais pourquoi j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. Bella, je ne peux plus mentir. Il est temps que tout le monde sache que tu es la seule pour moi et que s'ils veuillent de moi en tant qu'ami, ils doivent te respecter aussi car tu es une partie de moi et je ne...peux...pas leur laisser le loisir de te faire du mal... Cela me torture...

Je ré embrassais son cou délicatement et sentis que Bella s'accrochait plus fortement à moi. J'avais complètement oublié où nous nous trouvions, j'étais perdu dans le flot de sentiment qui me parcourait.

- Je t'aime, répétais-je à nouveau. Et là, doucement Bella se détacha un peu de mon étreinte pour me faire face. Ses larmes avaient séché et des mèches rebelles cachaient ses yeux magnifiques. Je les écartais avec tendresse et là, je vis ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et me dire:

- Ed...ward... je t'aime...aussi

A ces mots, je crus que mon coeur allait sortir de ma poitrine tellement ces paroles me brûlèrent de l'intérieur. Elle m'aimait. Elle m'aimait! Plus rien n'avait d'importance à part Bella. Je lui souriais et puis, lentement je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour échanger le plus doux des baisers. J'entendis autour de moi des exclamations mais je ne fis pas attention. A cet instant, je voulais seulement profiter des lèvres de Bella contre les miennes qui bougeaient à l'unisson et qui me faisaient trembler d'amour pour elle. Je me détachais d'elle à regret et lui demanda:

- Ne voudrais-tu pas qu'on aille dans notre clairière pour être un peu plus en intimité?

Elle me répondit souriante avec un hochement de tête. Je l'aidais donc à se relever et je passais mon bras sur ses épaules. Alors que tout le monde nous observait, je me dirigeais vers la sortie du lycée en compagnie de Bella tandis que des protestations battaient leur plein dans le couloir. J'étais aux anges et personne ne pourrait modifier mon état en cet instant de pur bonheur. Je ne savais pas ce que nous réservait l'avenir mais je voulais à tout prix profiter de ce moment avec elle. Tout ce dont j'avais la certitude, c'était que j'essaierais de l'aimer au mieux que je le pouvais et lui offrir le bonheur qu'elle méritait depuis si longtemps.

* * *

PS: Je précise que cette histoire n'a pas de suite! En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et j'espère à bientôt ^^


End file.
